A Lethal Weapon
by MistressMasquerade
Summary: What could possibly be so lethal about young girl who rested her sleeping head in his lap? Spock had no idea that not only was she a lethal weapon, but Sienna Dejah would turn everything in his life upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

A Lethal Weapon

By: _**M.M.**_

Authors Note:

This is my first Star Trek story, and I am by no means a trekkie. I did, however, fall in love with the movie and it has motivated me to investigate the original series, which I am greatly enjoying. Please be kind and review if you feel so moved, as a fairly busy writer, I do require some positive reinforcement!

Yours,

M.M

Spock carefully removed his jacket and turned his full attention to Kirk and the very peculiar young woman that gracefully swayed in his arms. As they danced, she glanced over Jim's shoulder, making tantalizingly direct eye contact with him. Spock defiantly held her gaze long enough to observe her face as she noticed the small Star Fleet emblem on the upper corner of his shirt. She was visibly shaken, her head titled slightly in confusion and her hands balled into tight fists at her sides. She withdrew from Jim's embrace and began to urgently interrogate him. Spock's mind began to whirl, sifting through all plausible possibilities until he established the most logical conclusion. The young girl turned to face him and the look in her eyes verified his hypothesis. As a result of his Vulcan upbringing, Spock was not one to outwardly express or acknowledge the validity of displays of human emotion. However, his studies of the species and time on earth made him quite proficient at deciphering them with regard to human body language and facial expression. Her eyes revealed and explained the reason for their presence at the Pink Flamingo Bar that night, it was very clear to him now. She was what they were looking for; she was what they had been sent for and instructed to retrieve. Her eyes were fixated with fear.

_Two Days Earlier_

"Will you please desist." Spock had clearly had enough of Kirk's piteous attempts at conversation, especially at this early hour. He had little tolerance for the way that Kirk boasted and objectified women, and his patience was wearing thin. '_Calm, Assertive, Logic is the Key' _he thought and repeated the mantra as they stood outside the office and waited. They had been summoned to report for duty at 0800 hours at Admiral Pike's office to receive instructions regarding a private mission.

"All I'm saying is if _every_ woman on that planet is _that_ flexible-"

"Jim…Please." Spock almost pleaded. Jim sighed and shook his head. He had grown fairly attached to his stoic, pointy eared first officer, who never failed to amuse and puzzle him.

"Alright Spock, have it your way. But if we can't talk about sports, the crew, the ship, or even women….well then I'm completely out of topics."

"I would find silence most agreeable." Jim raised his eyebrows as his lips formed his famously arrogant smirk. After a few moments of precious silence Jim muttered, "Well, _this_ is gunna be a blast…" Spock resisted the urge to smile. Jim could always be counted on to lighten up the moment. The truth was that Spock's mind had been far from the mission at hand. It was unlike him to be preoccupied, however Spock had not slept in three days. Vulcan's did not require as much rest as humans, however the little sleep they did require was absolutely essential to their ability to function. Three days without peaceful rest had taken it's toll on Spock, as had the underlying cause of his insomnia. Nightmares, nightmares that racked every corner of his mind and threatened to undo every hour of training, and destroy every moment of meditative solace. His mother was gone, his plant was gone, and he was forced to relive it over and over again. Although it would never read across his face or escape through his lips, Spock was still emotionally compromised by destruction of Vulcan almost three months ago. Hopefully this private and rather clandestine mission would distract him enough to ride him of not only him restlessness, but his nightmares as well.

The door to the office opened and Pike's voice ushered them inside. Pike sat at his desk with a stack of papers on one side and a black folder on the other.

"Nice to see you Captain, Commander." Pike greeted as the two men saluted. "Kirk, how's my ship?" The same arrogant smile lingered on Jim's face as he rolled his eyes.

"The Enterprise is, and I intend to see that she will continue to be, the pride of Star Fleet." Jim picked up the black folder and began to flip through its contents. "So what are we after this time Admiral? Rogue Romulans? Battling Betaziods? Tempestuous Terrellians? Forgive the alliteration, of course." Even Spock, distracted as he was, glanced towards the ceiling at Jim's horrible attempt at humor. Jim was beginning to realize that for the Vulcan, this was very much the equivalent of a smile. Pike turned his attention to the documents in Jim's hands and pulled several papers out of the folder.

"I'm afraid not son, this mission is a little…different than any you have previously experienced, and I must stress that everything about this case is considered the highest level of Federation Security. Is that understood gentlemen, this is classified information." Spock's eyebrow rose with interest as he leaned forward in his chair.

"We are all ears, Admiral."

Spock and Kirk rode for what seemed to be hours in a very strange motor vehicle. They had taken a shuttle aircraft and landed at 1400 hours in Des Moines, Iowa and then preceded to board what Kirk had referred to as a "grey hound". However, Spock had determined that this was not a breed of tall, slender, and short-haired dog , but a crude form of mass public transportation via a locomotive motor vehicle with inadequate leg room and vastly uncomfortable seats. Kirk, however, did not seem to mind the painfully long ride or unsatisfactory ratio of empty space to total leg area occupied. He slept sitting up right in the seat with his mouth hanging wide open, his head gently nodding from side to side as the vehicle maneuvered clumsily over bumps and pot holes.

Spock sank back into the cushion of his seat and tried in vein to meditate away that annoyance and discomfort. He thought deeply about the task ahead of them. Pike had been rather ambiguous and indecisive with his instructions as well as his explanation of their task. He had informed them that it had come to the attention of Star Fleet that a very dangerous and valuable weapon had been found on Earth. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, Star Fleet officials believed that it would not only endanger the lives of thousands, but the Federation itself. However, if obtained, this weapon could provide Star Fleet with a 'lethal weapon of epic proportion.' He claimed that it would be an essential asset to the security of the Federation and that their mission was simply to go and retrieve it. The black folder provided them with the directions to their destination and simple instructions how to handle the mission at hand. The instructions indicated that if the situation was handled with skill and precision, that there would be no need for the use of force. However, if the situation became out of control, that the weapon was extremely dangerous and great precautionary measures would need to be taken. On the way out of the office, Kirk asked Pike why they had been chosen for this particular mission. Pike smiled and told Kirk that he had certain "strengths" that would be beneficial in this particular kind of mission. As Kirk exited the office Spock followed close behind, only to be stopped by Pike's final words. "And as always," his former Captain stated, "you are going to keep Kirk in check."

With a sudden lurch, the vehicle came to a sudden stop and Kirk was jolted awake.

"Huh…what…oh. Are we there already." Spock raised his eyebrow at his companion and sighed.

"If by _already_, you mean 5 hours 34 minutes and 49.3 seconds later, then yes it appears we have arrived." The two men exited the bus and took a moment to get their bearings. Their directions stated that they were to arrive at 1022 Madison Drive at approximately 2100 hours. Kirk suggested that they rent a vehicle to which Spock vehemently protested.

"That would be an illogical and completely superfluous waste of our time and resources."

"Aww come on Spock, where is your sense of adventure?" To this, Spock could only reply that he "must have left it back on the Grey Hound Bus."

1022 Madison Drive, to Kirk's delight, was a bar. It was called the Pink Flamingo Bar and was run by a group young women that Kirk wasted no time getting to know. Spock sat at the bar and ordered a water as Kirk mingled with the ladies in the crowd of people. He could not see any logical explanation for a weapon of "lethal and epic proportion" to be housed amongst this chaos of human frivolity. As he searched the corners of his mind for some glimmer of logic in all of this nonsense, he failed to notice the young woman behind the bar approach his seat with yet another glass of water. She set the glass down, stirring him from his thoughts, and leaned over the bar on her elbows.

"So is water some kind of liquor on your planet?" This strangle question caused Spock to pause and observe the creature in front of him. She was not dressed like the others who appeared to work at the bar. While they wore short jean skirts and tight colored tank tops, she wore form fitting jeans that complemented her wide curving hips and an over one shoulder tee shirt that it appeared, she had made and cut herself. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders in a very angled cut that seemed to bring out the blond in her mass of honey colored hair. She raised and eyebrow inquisitively, bringing his attention to her eyes. Spock noticed that they were unnaturally light green, almost sea foam green, or perhaps it was just the lighting. She appeared to stand about 5'9 but he could not be sure since she was currently leaning in his face. He decided that he must have misheard the question and asked her to repeat herself, which she did with the exact same words.

"Is water some kind of liquor on your planet." Spock shook his head no, still puzzled by the question.

"No, on Vulcan H2O is not considered a form of liquor or depressant, merely a basic necessity of life, much like it is on earth."

"Right…well in that case I'm gunna to have to ask you to order something else, or give up your seat. We aren't supposed to let anyone sit who isn't ordering something alcoholic, house rules." Spock looked around at the numerous empty bar stools around him and raise and inquisitive eyebrow. She smiled a teasing smile and added "Although…if you were to tell me that water was view as an alcoholic beverage on your planet, than I would have no choice but to allow you to remain in your seat."

"Then might I state how very intoxicated I will become if you continue to refill my water glass." Spock replied and accepted the heavy glass of water. The young girl actually laughed at this. _She could not be older than 23,_ Spock concluded as she sauntered over to the sink and grabbed a few dishes to wash.

"Vulcan, you said?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes that is my planet of origin." he responded cordially.

"You can't possibly be all Vulcan." Spock maintained his composure, however surprised and slightly insulted he felt.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Simple," she replied leaning back over the bar, sizing him up completely, "you're too good looking." Spock's eyebrow shot up as she smiled and turned to her dished once again. Kirk could see the two conversing out of the corner of his eye and could not believe that he had overlooked her amidst the sea of girls. He walked over and took a seat next to his first officer and slapped his back.

"Whatcha up to Spock? Hopefully not scaring this very attractive young woman away."

"Negative Jim, we were simply discussing the affect of water on the Vulcan anatomy." Jim could not believe his ear, and it was written all over his face.

"You've got to be kidding…right?" He turned to the girl for conformation. She shook her head attempting to contain her laughter and smiling secretly at Spock. The glint in his eyes appeared to her like a wink, however his face remained calm and neutral.

"Well, allow my to rescue you then my good lady, would you care to dance." Jim asked reaching his hand out to her. She smiled coyly and walked out from behind the bar with another water for Spock in hand. As she handed it to him she patted his shoulder and said, "Go easy on these ok pal?" She then allowed Jim to whisk her onto the very crowded and dimly lit dance floor. Spock saw that she wore cowboy boots instead of heals and that she height was indeed increased by these boots. Without them she appeared to be only 5'6. Spock watched as Jim attempted to romance her in true J.T Kirk fashion. Although his attempts made her laugh, they did not seem to phase her in the slightest. His mind wandered to Jim's many attempts to court Lt. Uhura during their Academy days and those on the Enterprise. Since their separation, Lt. Uhura had asked to be reassigned the USS Farragut II claiming that she would not be anyone's "warm body". Since their return from the attack on the Romulans, Lt. Uhura had found Spock to be distant, uncaring, insensitive and chose to end their relations. Spock had suffered minimal distress after this breakup and had welcomed the clean break that had come as a result. It was evident that Nyota was not his _k'hat'n'dlawa_, and that things were better this way.

Spock carefully removed his jacket and turned his full attention to Kirk and the very peculiar young woman that gracefully swayed in his arms. As they danced, she glanced over Jim's shoulder, making tantalizingly direct eye contact with him. Spock defiantly held her gaze long enough to observe her face as she noticed the small Star Fleet emblem on the upper corner of his shirt. She was visibly shaken, her head titled slightly in confusion and her hands balled into tight fists at her sides. She withdrew from Jim's embrace and began to urgently interrogate him. Spock's mind began to whirl, sifting through all plausible possibilities until he established the most logical conclusion. The young girl turned to face him and the look in her eyes verified his hypothesis. As a result of his Vulcan upbringing, Spock was not one to outwardly express or acknowledge the validity of displays of human emotion. However, his studies of the species and time on earth made him quite proficient at deciphering them with regard to human body language and facial expression. Her eyes revealed and explained the reason for their presence at the Pink Flamingo Bar that night, it was very clear to him now. She was what they were looking for; she was what they had been sent for and instructed to retrieve. Her eyes were fixated with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Hello again my lovely readers! I am sick with some kind of flu virus which sucks for me but is awesome for those who enjoy updates….you will be getting many within the next few days. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story and welcome ALL comments and ideas as well as criticisms. Just make sure you word the criticisms the way you would tell a friend she has an awful hair cut….let me down gently hahahhaha. Alright, enough drabble lets get on with the story. **

**Yours,**

**M.M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I only covet those who do.**

_**Her eyes were fixated with fear.**_

**Sienna writhed out of Jim's arms and pushed him away with all of her strength.**

"**Whoooaaa there girly what the hell is your-"**

"**Get Out." Jim blinked once, twice, three times in sheer confusion. Had he said something, or done something to upset her this much. He didn't recall attempting to grope her, but of course, that didn't mean that he hadn't. Spock rose from his seat and began to advance towards the girl, making eyes contact with Jim. She turned defensively so that her back was to the now empty bar. She clenched her firsts and willed the fear to wash away and leave only anger. **_**How dare they come here, **_**She thought as Spock approached her. **

"**It is imperative that you come with us immediately." He stated simply in his natural monotone. **

"_**T'kona." **_**She whispered in perfect Vulcan. Spock's mouth fell open slightly, but he immediately shut it. Where had she learned to speak Vulcan? Jim look from the fiery girl to the amazing Vulcan and shook his head. **

"**Will somebody please tell me what is going on." **

"**Jim, I think that we have identified and located the subject of our mission." This time it was Jim's mouth that dropped nearly to the floor. **

"**What! You have got to be kidding me…you mean **_**she**_**'s the weapon?" **

"**I told you people that I wasn't interested." She said through gritted teeth. Spock and Kirk both turned to look at her questioningly. **

"**Elaborate," Spock commanded but as he saw the girls eyes begin to brim with tears he added, "Please."**

"**The last time they sent idiots from Star Fleet, they tried to convince me to join…or enlist…or something like that. I told them that I wasn't interested but they wouldn't listen. They told me I was…valuable. But I meant what I said." Sienna began to walk away but Kirk grabbed her shoulder whirling her around. She did not hesitate this time, drawing back her hand and punching him in the nose. Kirks reared back and covered his nose, which was beginning to swell and drip blood. **

"**What the HELL!" **

"**Ma'am I must inform you that as Star Fleet officers we have been assigned the task of obtaining and returning you to our designated Star Fleet Outpost, a task that we may accomplish by cooperation or by force. The decision is yours." Spock stated simply as he watched the young woman in front of him, her eyes blazed with fury. She closed the distance between them in four large strides, their faces only inches away from touching. She came up to the height of his nose, and she looked up at him with amusement and determination. Two hands snaked up his chest, moving past his abdominals and ribcage, and stopping just below his pecks. They locked eyes and for a very brief moment, Spock caught himself holding his breath. Her palms lay flat against his chest as she smiled evenly.**

"**Get out of my bar." She ordered, her words dripping with venomous distain. Without warning, Spock went flying across the room until he smashed into the wall on the other side of the bar. **

**She had to hide, it was her only shot at escaping. Sienna ran out the door of the Pink Flamingo Bar and sprinted around the corner. What had she done? She had sworn to herself, never again. The attractive young man named Jim had gone to the aid of his first officer and Sienna had wasted no time in high-tailing it out. **_**What have I done.**_** She thought as she rounded the corner and began to run down into the nearest ally. Pausing for a moment, she tried to identify what street she was on, and before she knew it, five men surrounded her. They were all dresses in low sagging jeans and disgustingly filthy tee shirts. **

"**Hey there doll face, what's a pretty young thing like you doin' all alone out here?" One asked taking a few steps towards her. **

"**You look like you could use some company," another added as he tried to put a hand on Sienna's shoulder. She reared back and inflicted him with the same injury Kirk had suffered only moments before. **

"**FUCKIN' BITCH!" the man cried out as his hands flew to his face. **

"**Look out now boys, seems like kitty's got claws." The first chuckled as they circled her. She was completely surrounded. Sienna's eyes darted around for an escape route, but there were none to be found. She picked up a rusted pipe off the ground and held if firmly in her hands. The five men began their advance, one pinning her arms to her sides while the another snatched the lead pipe from her grasp. She kicked one attacker in the solar plexus and tried to wriggled out of the hands gripping her arms. **_**Not again**_**. She thought as she was thrown to the ground, the men ripping at her belt buckle and the button on her jeans. **_**Please, please not twice in one night. **_**Sienna pleaded as she felt her jeans being pulled down to her knees. She twisted and fought, but there were simply to many men. One man emptied her pockets of valuables while the others held her down and tore at her clothing. **

"**Wonder what she's sporting under these gentlemen?" They laughed as he tried to remove her bright green underwear. Sienna saw two figures running down the ally, and the men paused as the sound of footsteps drew closer. This was all the distraction she needed.**

**Jim and Spock tore down the street and around the corner after her. Spock's sensitive hearing led them around the bar and up another street connected to an ally way. Spock stopped in his tracks and Kirk followed suit, looking to him for their next move. Spock's eyes began to circle the area as his head cocked to the side in order to locate the strange noises he was now hearing. **

"**What do you hear?" Kirk asked Spock as they took off down the ally.**

"**Foul play." They approached the scene just as the five men were thrown violently against the walls of the surrounding buildings. Each criminal's body collided with the brick and metal before falling onto the unforgiving pavement almost fifteen feet bellow. Kirk and Spock came to a sudden stop, eyes wide with disbelief. According to his mental calculations, the young 145 pound girl had throw five full grown men off of her with the force that propelled them what appeared to be, at least 15 feel in the air. The girl struggled to her feet, only to stumble and fall to her knees once more. Spock watched her head fell into her hand and her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. Spock hastily made his way towards her and lifted her up off of her knees. She looked up into his expressionless face with quiet desperation. Kirk checked each of her attackers for vitals and signs of life. There were none. He returned to Spock's side and looked down at the girl with what could only be described as awe. She tried again to walk but failed and fell against the Vulcan for support. Kirk cast a sideways glance at his friend.**

"**I don't think she's gunna be able to walk Spock." Spock nodded in agreement and lifted Sienna into his cradled arms. Kirk nodded solemnly and reached into his pocket for the keys.**

"**I'll go get the car." As Kirk disappeared, Spock began to walk in the direction of the nearest street, Sienna still resting in his arms. He held her as far away from his person as was possible and courteously averted his eyes from her revealed undergarments. She groaned against his chest shivered.**

"**You understand now don't you…" Spock stopped and looked down at her face. He pulled her closer to him in an attempt to stop her shivering. He did not see where she was going with this statement.**

"**I don't use like to use it, I never have. Whenever I….and people always end up dead. That's all they would want…Star Fleet. That's all I would be…and I …I can't….I won't." **

**Her words slurred together as she drifted further away from consciousness. Kirk arrived with the bright blue mustang that he had insisted they rent and Spock laid her across the back seat, covering her with his jacket as well as Kirk's. He sat down in the back seat next to her and closed the door. **

"**So what are we supposed to do now?" Kirk asked as he pulled onto the main highway. **

"**Take her to the designated Star Fleet Outpost as we have been instructed Captain." Kirk shook his head and gripped the wheel tighter.**

"**Yeah but Spock I mean….don't you think that's taking advantage of her situation. I mean she said no, it's not like we are dealing with a machine or a "weapon" here, I mean she's a person for god sakes. We can't just-"**

"**We have been given our assignment Captain, and I intend to see that it is carried out. In addition, we have provided her with a safe environment to recover in. Or would you have preferred leaving her in that ally?" Spock asked as rain began to splatter on the windshield. **

"**It just doesn't seem right…" Kirk responded as he continued to drive. Spock could not help but agree, but orders were orders. Surely Star Fleet would respect her wishes and release her upon declining to provide any type of service to the Federation, although he failed to see the logic in this refusal. Sienna stirred in her sleep and inched closer to Spock's heat. He was jolted from his thoughts when she drew herself closer to him, using his legs as a makeshift pillow. Peacefully, she rested in his lap and fell into a light, but welcomed sleep. **_**What could possibly be so lethal about this young girl resting her head in his lap?**_** Spock wondered to himself as he calmed his nerves in brief meditation. They would soon find out. **

**YAYA I hope you guys liked it. Review if you did!!!!!!!**

_**T'kona- Leave this place (according to the VLD Vulcan Language Dictionary.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Lethal Weapon

Authors Note: So I had to re-submit this chapter after several errors we pointed out. Much love to PinkTribeChick. With the addition of this chapter I am eligible for Beta Reader! ^_^. So never fear pesky typos will disappear shortly. Well this story is getting a lot of action…but not to many reviews but never fear! I love this story way to much to stop now! I have a feeling this chapter may be popular for all of those who enjoy…well…why don't you just read and ENJOY and review!

Disclaimer- I do not own I only covet those who do.

She slept soundly draped over Spock's lap, hands delicately tucked under her neck. Jim decided to ditch the bus, and drive the rest of the way. Spock suspected that this decision was made partially because the girl desperately needed rest, but mostly because Jim not only loved to drive, but had a thing for mustangs. She became restless around the fourth hour of their journey, and Spock made a mental note of each REM cycle as well as any changes in heart rate and breathing patterns.

"How you doing back there Spock?" Jim asked turning over his shoulder. He secretly hoped to find his first officer sleeping in some embarrassing position. To his great disappointment, Spock sat straight backed in his seat with one arm resting on the designated arm rest, and the other placed carefully and platonically on the sleeping girls back.

"My apologies Captain, but I do not believe I fully comprehend the question." Kirk laughed to himself and turned back to the road.

"Don't worry about it Spock…I shouldn't have asked. How's Sleeping Beauty doing? She resting easy?"

"On the contrary Captain, she appears to be dreaming."

Sienna stood over the jukebox thumbing through the pages of oldies, when the song titles began to look blurry. She blinked several times in an attempt to adjust her eyes, however her perception still seemed out of focus. It was very much like looking at the world through a plastic bag. She was standing back in the Pink Flamingo Bar, leaning with her hands on either side of the jukebox. The room was empty and the overhead lights had been turned off. The colored florescent lights of the jukebox served as the only source of light, their gentle glow illuminating her face and cascading across her body. She had selected the song "Cry Me A River" by Ella Fitzgerald, song number B7. Her right hand traced the keys until she had located it. As she looked up, she saw through the glass a reflection over her shoulder. Her entire body tensed as the intruder's hand reached forward, pressing the correct button. Sensuous jazz progressions and minor chords filled the room causing her to gasp lightly, as the same hands traced down her arms and encircled her wrists, pinning them both to her sides. These hands were rough to the touch but their ministrations were tentatively gentle, misleading, because they served as a very effective restraint. She turned and stared into the face of the all too attractive Vulcan she had met earlier in this very bar. His eyes scanned her entire body while his hands still held hers down tightly at her sides. To an outsider, his attention would seem to be fueled by desire, however Sienna could see his mind race as his eyes darted lightly over her skin. He was analyzing her. Lifting her arm up to eye level, he began his examination, starting at the fingertips and working his ways to her shoulder. From her shoulder to her collarbone, and down the length of her left arm. Sienna watched him closely as he continued, his deep chocolate eyes flicked upwards, locking with hers for a fleeting moment before they focused their full attention of her chest. He released her wrists and mechanically placed his hands on either side of her ribcage, tantalizingly close to, but just barely grazing both her breasts. She stopped breathing. Without lingering, his hands caressed down the hourglass shape and rounded her hips, repeating the motion as if to memorize every curve of her body. She began to feel dizzy and leaned against the jukebox behind her for support. Lustful sighs began to build deep within her chest, but she willed them silent as his touch danced upwards to her neck, brushing her hair aside as he went. They stood unbearably close together, his hips against hers as their chests collided softly with every breath. She felt her body respond to his actions and close proximity, as his fingers traced the contours of her face. Angling his head down, he bent down to examine her chin and jaw so closely, that she felt the tickling sensation of his uneven breath. Both hands moved to her ears, his lips finding their way across her jaw and down to the exposed flesh of her neck, where he proceeded to drag his lips across every sensitive spot she had. Light, peppered kisses danced to the hollow of her neck, and she tried to accommodate, angling her neck slightly to give him the best access. His lips followed his hands and continued to kiss, even nip tenderly at the sensitive skin just under her ears. She could not help but let the tiniest moan escape her lips as his formed a single word against her skin.

"_E'tum._" He whispered, his warm breath penetrating her ear. She felt herself begin lose touch with this reality and fall slowly into consciousness as her eyes flew open.

Spock had become worried when he observed her breathing patterns increase by 7.44%. He leaned his head over her body in order to look for some sort of external stimulus for this reaction when suddenly, her eyes shot open and her upper half lurched towards the ceiling. Before he could manage to move, her head collided with his with a loud crack.

"OUCH." Their hands both flew to the location of the contact and Sienna rubbed her head tenderly, already beginning to feel the lump forming under the skin. She fell back onto the seat in her original position and tried to identify her surroundings. She was in a car, lying in the back seat and resting on top of….She glanced up only to find two familiar chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. It was him, the man from the bar and the man from her dream. He was also the man who found her after the attack, a memory which she was hesitant to call upon.

"You are safe now. You were carried from the scene of the accident by Captain Kirk and myself to this vehicle, which is on it's way to Star Fleet Outpost 4396. You have been sleeping for approximately five hours, and we are expected to arrive within the next 45 minutes at the previously mentioned destination." Spock summarized in an attempt to calm and reassure her.

"God, I'm sorry, geez is your head O.K?" She asked as Spock attempted to wipe the semi-dazed look off of his face.

"That is not necessary, it is my actions that were at fault. I did not anticipate your sudden movement, my apologies…." He trailed off as he came to the conclusion that he did not know her name.

"Sienna, Sienna Dejah. And you are?"

"Star Fleet Commander Spock, First Officer of the U.S.S Enterprise." He stated formally and Sienna nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah and _I'm_ the Captain!" Jim announced as he turned around and winked at her playfully. He was not one to enjoy being outshined.

"Mr. Spock then…well thank you for your kindness, both of you, however I distinctly recall specifically saying that I would not go with you, or for that matter, have anything to do with Star Fleet." Spock found it very curious that she could manage to maintain a conversation, and yet still lounge comfortably across his lap without an inhibition or second thought. He caught himself holding his breath again and forced himself to let it out and focus something other than her scent. She smelled of some unidentifiable baked good, and he felt himself beginning to become intoxicated by it.

"Affirmative, however, given that the only other alternative was less than desirable, we assumed that consent was implied." Sienna rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did…" Jim couldn't help but peak back in the mirror at the comical pair. Sienna stared up at Spock, trying not to think about the dream she had just experienced. But it had seemed so real. She gazed up at his lips, yes she could all but imagine those lips exploring her neck. _No, no don't think about it. _She thought as she fought to maintain her composure. He glanced down at her in response to her subtle movement and noticed that his had was still resting on the middle of her back. He removed it carefully and placed it over the seat above her head.

"You went through several variations in your REM cycles Miss. Dejah. You must have been dreaming."

"Please, call me Sienna." Jim laughed out loud at this suggestion.

"Don't hold your breath babe, he won't." She could have sworn that the young Vulcan let a smile cross his lips. She smiled and began to drift back to the solace of sleep. Yes, she had been dreaming, and it had seemed all too real.

_E'tum_= beautiful

Hope you enjoyed, please review with any and all idea's, questions, praise and criticisms. Love to all who do.

Yours,

M.M


End file.
